Tie You Up
by babykyumins
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah delapan bulan berpacaran namun Sungmin masih takut untuk membawa mereka ke tahap selanjutnya namun akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan Kyuhyun memastikan Sungmin tidak bisa mundur lagi begitu mereka memulainya. Tapi kenapa saat Sungmin terbangun ia terikat di ranjang? /KyuMin/YAOI/NC/DLDR!


Tie You Up

.

.

.

.

Character(s): KyuMin and Others.

Rate: M

Length: Oneshoot.

Warning: YAOI :: Full Of Sex Activity :: Bad EYD :: TYPOS.

Disclaimer: It's not my story but Minami Haruka's! Tapi KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Ada sedikit perubahan dari manga aslinya! ^^

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tiㅡtidakhh… Ahh…" Sungmin yang berada di atas ranjang dengan keadaan kedua kaki dan tangan yang terikat oleh rantai dan tengah menungging, menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk holenya.

"Janㅡganhh lagihh… Nnhh…" Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin saat sesuatu yang keras namun tumpul masuk ke dalam holenya dengan paksa. "Aahhh… Tidakhh… Keluarkan Kyuu…"

_Namja _yang di panggil Kyu tadi hanya ber-smirk ria dan menarik serta mengencangkan ikatan rantai di tangan dan kaki Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, biarpun itu Sungmin tercintaku yang meminta." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Sungmin yang terekspose. "Ahhh…" desah Sungmin saat punggungnya menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

"Kyuhyunhh… Ahh.."

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**Flashback**

'_Ini semua dimulai satu minggu yang lalu.'_

"Haahh… Semester pertama akhirnya selesai . Libur musim panasku untuk tahun ini dimulai besok," ucapku sambil meminum milkshake-ku. "Apa yang harusku lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja belajar untuk ujian dan sex yang banyak denganku, benarkan Sungmin?" sahut Kyuhyun yang membuatku hampir tersedak minumanku sendiri.

"Bodoh…" lirihku sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kaca mobilnya, menyembunyikan wajah meronaku dari Kyuhyun.

'_Itu terjadi saat aku dan Kyuhyun tengah kencan bersama, dulu ia seniorku tapi sekarang ia telah menjadi college freshman.'_

"Hey Sungmin…" Kyuhyun mengecup telingaku membuat wajahku semakin merona merah, "Aku sangat ingin melakukan sex denganmu secepatnya, aku ingin kau menerimaku sepenuhnya."

'_Sudah delapan bulan kami berpacaran, tapi kami belum melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya kami hanya melakukan foreplay. Aku tidak bisa langsung bilang kepadanya kalau aku menginginkannya__ㅡ __dan aku akan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.'_

"… Aku kan melakukannya kalau kau tidak membuatku kesakitan." Ucapku cepat, Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arahku, "Benarkah?" wajahnya terlihat senang, ia langsung memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin~"

"Ah…"

"Oh ya, Sungmin, katakan kepada orangtua-mu kalau kau akan belajar dan tinggal sementara dirumahku mulai minggu depan, ok?" kata Kyuhyun menyarankan, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

'_Karena itu aku akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Kyuhyun mulai hari ini… Aku mengingat semuanya saat Kyuhyun memberikanku untuk minum di mobilnya setelah ia menjemputku.'_

"Nnn…" aku terbangun dan terkejut saat aku tidak memakai benang sehelai pun di tubuhku dan kedua tangan dan kakiku di rantai ke tiang ranjang, aku mencoba mengerakkan tanganku namun rantai itu terlalu kuat.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ming?" suara bass Kyuhyun memenuhi gendang telingaku, aku hanya bisa melamun tatapan mataku masih tidak fokus, "Apa aku terlalu banyak menggunakan obat tidur?" lanjutnya.

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuatku sepenuhnya fokus, "K-Kyu!? Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" tanyaku bingung dan setengah kesal. Ia hanya ber-smirk ria, "Apa yang terjadi sekarang Kyu? Lepaskan benda-benda aneh ini sekarang juga." Cicitku takut.

"… Aku tidak akan melepasnya Sungmin," Kyuhyun menindihku dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aㅡaku tidak menyukainya Kyu…"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menerimaku sepenuhnya? Karena itu seharusnya kau tidak protes dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur." Ucap Kyuhyun final dan langsung mencium bibirku dengan tangannya yang mengusap twinsball-ku di bawah sana.

"AㅡAhhnn… Nnnhh!" Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku tetapi tangannya tetap memanjakanku di bawah sana, tubuhku semakin bergetar saat cairan pre-cum mulai keluar dari kepala juniorku, "Nnhh.. Ahh.. Kyuuhh!"

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengocok juniorku dan mengusap kepala juniorku tak lama aku langsung cum di tangannya, "Mmmhh… Ahh!"

"Sungmin, saat aku memanjakan juniormu kau langsung merasakan nikmatnya bukan? Itu imut dan sexy sekali." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku merona kembali.

"Kyuhyun… kau _pabbo_…" lirihku pelan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajahku kembali, "Aku memang mengatakan aku akan menerimamu sepenuhnya, tapi aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit…" lanjutku dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan yang membuatmu kesakitan." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah mengikatku seperti ini?" tanyaku, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mengencangkan ikatan rantainya lagi.

"Supaya kau tidak bisa kabur dariku lagi, dan alasan aku mengikat tanganmu agar kau tidak menghentikanku saat aku menyentuhㅡ" dan Kyuhyun menyentuh holeku, "Saat aku menyentuh di situ kau langsung menutupinya dengan tanganmu bukan?" sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menyentuh nippleku.

"Dan lagi…"

"Ahh.. Aㅡpa?" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua kakiku dan menekuknya membuat holeku terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Saat kita memasuki part terpenting, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi saat kau bilang _"Aku tidak menginginkannya."_ _ㅡ _Jadi aku memilih mengikatkanmu ke ranjangku." Kurasakan kepala penis Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian luar holeku, "Alasan itu hanya sampai kita saling memperlihatkan cinta kita disini, ok?" Kyuhyun mulai mendorong penisnya masuk ke holeku.

"Ahhh!" aku terkejut, tubuhku mulai bergetar ketakutan atau bergetar kenikmatan? Aku tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memasukkannya tiba-tiba. Aku tidak ingin yang pertama untukmu kesakitan," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya ke bagian dadaku, ia menghisap pelan nippleku, "_Saranghae _Sungmin.."

"Nnn… Kyuhyuun" desahku saat Kyuhyun menggigit nippleku pelan dan dengan tangan yang mengitari kepala juniorku. "Unngg.. Ahh.." Kyuhyun melepaskan jilatan dan hisapannya pada nippleku dan mulai turun ke bawah menjilati perutku dan semakin ke bawah dan kini lidahnya mulai menggoda kepala juniorku.

"Ahh!" Juniorku sekarang mulai perlahan masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, "Annhh… Uuhh…"

'_Aku akan cum..'_ aku perlahan menutup mataku tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk cum, tiba-tiba aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat ke bawah ternyata Kyuhyun mengikat juniorku dengan pitaㅡ menahanku untuk cum.

"Aㅡapa yang kau lakukan Kyuuh? Lepaskan ikatannya dan biarkan aku cum…" ucapku dengan memohon.

"Tidak dan lebih mudah jika aku mempersiapkanmu saat kau masih merasakan nikmat. Tahan dulu untuk sementara, ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau.." sahutku cepat.

"ㅡkau lihat ming, aku juga menahan diriku sendiri, karena hari ini aku ingin yang pertama cum di dalammu." Kyuhyun menggosokkan penisnya ke penisku dengan cepat.

"Ahh.."

'_Aku penasaran… bagaimana rasanya junior Kyuhyun rasanya di dalam tubuhku…' _batinku dan entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

.

"Nnhhaa… Uhhh..."

ㅡDan sekarang aku tengah menungging dengan Kyuhyun yang menjilati holeku dengan tangannya yang meremas buttku.

"Oㅡohh.. Nnhh.." tubuhku tidak henti-hentinya bergetar saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam holeku, "Tidak.. Itu terasa aneh.." ucapku dan menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari belahan butttku.

"Ini tidak terasa aneh, tapi terasa nikmat Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan holeku yang berkedut, "Dan di sini sudah berkedut," Kyuhyun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam holeku.

"Nnnh.. Ahh!"

"Warna kulitmu putih dan hanya bagian sini saja yang berwarna merah, ini terlalu sexy." Kyuhyun mulai meng-in dan outkan jarinya dari holeku. "Sekarang aku tengah memasukkan dua jari ke dalammu, kau bisa merasakannya ming?"

"Ahnn.. Oohh…"

"Ahh…" Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar saat aku mulai merasakan nikmat, ukkh! "Kyuhyuun…"

"Sungmin, aku pikir aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Dan Kyuhyun mengarahkan penisnya ke holeku, "Apakah kau bisa mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan masih menggodaku dengan menggesekkan kepala penisnya dengan bagian luar holeku.

"… Penismu terasa panas Kyuuh.." sahutku sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"Aku akan memasukkannya Sungmin." Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan namun tetap saja terasa sakit sontak aku mencengkram sprei kasur.

"Tidaak… aku telah.. Nnnh.. merasa penuh.. kalau kau memasukkannya…" ucapku memohon untuk Kyuhyun berhenti namun Kyuhyun tetap saja memaksa untuk memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu ke holeku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sungmin, walaupun Sungminku yang tercinta memintaku, kali ini saja aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorong seluruh juniornya masuk ke dalam holeku.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah!" aku memekik kesakitan saat Kyuhyun memaksakan juniornya yang besar itu masuk ke dalam lubangku.

"Bisa kau rasakan penisku di dalammu?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telingaku, tubuhku bergetar dan saliva mulai menetes dari mulutku.

'_Jadi ini rasanya junior Kyuhyun di dalamku?' _

"Sungmin.. Akhirnya aku memilikimu sepenuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun beriringan dengan ia mulai menggerakkan juniornya, "Ini membuatku senang.." lanjutnya dengan memasukkan juniornya dengan keras dan tepat mengenai prostatku.

"Ohh! Jaㅡngan terlaluh kerash!"

ㅡPerasaan intens yang kurasakan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya… membuat pikiranku melayang dan membiarkan kenikmatan mengambil alih tubuhku.

"Ahh! Nnn.. Ahhnn…" Kyuhyun mengubah posisi kami menjadi menyamping. "Aahh.. Aahh.. Kyuhyuunn.. aku ingin cumh.."

"Baiklah.. ayo cum bersama Sungmin." sahut Kyuhyun dengan meng-in dan outkan juniornya semakin cepat sehingga membuat suara yang khas, setelah beberapa tusukan Kyuhyun mengendurkan ikatan pita yang ada di juniorku dan menumbuk prostatku dengan keras membuatku cum tiba-tiba.

"Annhh!"

"Suㅡngmin.." dan Kyuhyun datang di dalam tubuhku, membuatku merasakan panas dari semen Kyuhyun yang memenuhiku dan membiarkan junior Kyuhyun tetap berada di dalamku.

'_Aku akhirnya bisa melakukan sex dengan Kyuhyun… umm mungkin ku ralat menjadi making love..'_

Kyuhyun mencium pipiku sekilas aku mengatur nafas akibat kenikmatan tadi yang ku dapat dari Kyuhyun, "Aku masih menginginkanmu, Sungmin…" bisik Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku yang masih terikat ke leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

'_Aku… masih ingin kehangatan dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja aku ketahui..'_

.

.

.

.

**Few Days More**

**Sungmin POV**

'_Selain tangan dan kakiku yang tetap terikat di ranjang Kyuhyun dan hanya seperti itu Kyuhyun selalu memakan tubuhku__ㅡ __melakukan sex atau making love denganku berulang-ulang.' _

"Ahh.. Nnnh.." desahku sambil menggerakkan tubuhku ke atas dan ke bawah sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun dan aku cum kembali.

'_Kecuali untuk makan, mandi dan waktu belajar, waktu yang hampir kami habiskan adalah melakukan sex dan itu benar-benar memakan waktuku.'_

"Ahh! Mmhh! Laㅡgi Kyuuh.."

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

**Present Time**

Sungmin yang sedang berusaha memasukkan junior Kyuhyunㅡkembali ke dalam tubuhnya, namun sekarang tangan dan kakinya telah tidak di ikat oleh rantai lagi.

"Nnnh.. Haaa.. Uhh.."

"Pemandangan yang sangat erotic sekali Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin yang berada di atasnya menutup matanya saat junior Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya kembali ke hole Sungmin, "Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang muncul kembali.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, "Nnhh.. Dan salah siapa itu? _Pabbo_.." sahut Sungmin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya, "Sungmin _saranghae_!" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kalau saja aku tahu kalau di cintai seperti ini nyaman.. Aku tidak akan sangat ketakutan.. Maaf karena sudah egois selama 8 bulan ini ne?" kata Sungmin dengan nada manja kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kita mampu untuk menebus 8 bulan ini dan buttmu akhirnya menjadi jauh lebih lapar daripada yang aku pikirkan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan mesumnya, Sungmin merona.

"Kau terlalu pervert Kyuhyun…"

ㅡDan masih banyak hari liburan musim panas yang tersisa… satu bulan penuh.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Hahahahahahaha #plak

Mesum sekali saya ya -_- #nunjuk fic di atas. Tapi itu bukan saya yang ngetiknya tapi tangan saya(?)

Dan saya kembali dengan fic remake lagih \(-.-)/

Maaf -.- tapi ada kok fic yang tidak remake, asli dari pikiran aneh saya :D lol masih dalam pembuatan sih #gaadayangpeduli #krik-krik

**Mind To RCL Please? Thank You! ^^**


End file.
